


The Ex Situation

by pizarra



Series: Winchester Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizarra/pseuds/pizarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean ventures out for morning coffee and runs into an old friend. It’s definitely unexpected. From <a href="http://wonderfulwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/62338754150/43-a-situation">this</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex Situation

Dean steps out of their favorite coffee shop, with his first cup of coffee for the day.

“Dean?”

Dean turns to see a slender woman in her ‘30s, with long brown hair and red, curvy lips. She’s smiling at him, and there’s something about her face that tugs at his memory.

“Uh…”

“It’s me! Carrie! We went to Springfield together!”

And then it comes to him: Carrie Brooke, cheerleader. Huh. He and Sammy went to Springfield for two months his senior year, and he dated Carrie for one month of that stay. Dean enjoyed their time together, and he suspects Carried did too because they parted friends.

Dean smiles wide as the memories come back to him. “Hey, Carrie!” He opens his arms wide, and Carrie steps closer for a hug. “Hey,” he says as they let go of each other, “it’s been a long time! How’ve you been?”

Carrie tucks her hair behind an ear, smiling wider. “I can’t believe you’re here! What a coincidence! And I’m good—really good.”

“And you look good, too!” Dean exclaims flirtatiously. He and Carrie have always been at ease with each other, both physically and conversationally, so chatting up each other comes naturally.

“Look who’s talking,” Carrie laughs, teasing him right back. “I swear, you’ve gotten more muscles than ever! What’d you do, work out regularly?”

 _Well, I hunt monsters, run after demons, and stab dick angels in their faces._ Dean laughs. “Something like that. So, what are you doing here this side of Kansas?”

“Business trip,” Carrie explains, lifting her shoulders in a gesture of fatigue. “The boss is building a new branch, so I’m here to run feasibilities.”

“Well, well, well. Look at you, Ms. Carrie, movin’ up in the world,” he teases.

“Ugh, I wish. If I were really movin’ up the ladder, I’d be the boss.” Dean chuckles at that, while Carrie shrugs, smiling. “And what about you? How have you been?”

“Oh, you know. I got my own garage now, and Sammy just went back to school to finish his law degree.” He grins.

“So, you’re settled here in town?”

“Yup.” He lowers his head, suddenly shy. “It took a while,” he smiles and rubs his nape, “but yeah, we’re settled now.” He grins again.

“That’s great.” Carrie’s voice unexpectedly sounds closer, so Dean lifts his head to look at her. At his gaze, she touches his hand gently. “Well, I’m staying here for about five months, so what do you say we—“

“Dean,” Cas’s deep voice comes from behind him, so he turns to face the other man. “I’m sorry it took a while.” Cas lifts his own coffee cup and a paper bag. “The woman behind the counter didn’t have those colorful things I like—“

“Macaroons,” he supplies automatically, chuckling. Cas absolutely loves macaroons, but refuses to call them anything other than ‘colorful.’ In fact, he has his own dictionary for bread and pastries. And not surprisingly, the other man just ignores his interruption.

“—so I bought one of those crumbly things—“

“Croissant.”

“—instead.” It is then that Cas notices Carrie. He frowns, looks from Dean to Carrie and back again before speaking again. “Hello,” he greets Carrie, his face deadpan and the frown still in place.

Remembering his manners, Dean made introductions. “Cas, this is Carrie Brooke. Carrie, this is Cas.”

Carrie holds out her right hand for Cas to shake, a big smile on her face. Cas, meanwhile, looks at the proffered hand for several moments before taking it in his own hands. “Dean and I went to the same high school together.”

“Yup,” Dean concurs.

“Oh,” Castiel says, “that is…nice.”

Conversation breaks off, with Carrie looking at Dean and pointedly jerking her head towards Cas.

Dean frowns at her, wondering what the hell she’s trying to do, until it dawns on him. _Oh._ “Uh. And Cas,” he grins as he reaches for Castiel’s waist and pulls him closer, “is my boyfriend.”

Dean watches Carrie’s face as the news settles in her brain. And…there it is! Her eyes bug out, and her mouth opens and closes, making the perfect imitation of a fish. He rocks on the balls of his feet as he waits for the woman to recover.

“Oh.” Carrie responds weakly.

“Yup. So, great to see you again, Carrie. Let’s have coffee sometime.” He waves cheerfully, as he tugs Cas to the direction of the car.

Castiel is quiet until they’ve put on their seatbelts. “You had sex with her, yes?”

Dean almost choked on his own spit at the bare statement, but he doesn’t look at the other man. “Uh, yeah,” he says carefully. He can’t tell what Cas is thinking from the sound of his voice. “But that was years ago.”

“Right.”

“Yeah.”

“She is very…attractive by human standards, yes?”

He finally glances at Cas. The other man is rigid in his seat, staring straight ahead. Dean smirks. “Cas, are you jealous?”

Castiel glares at him. “Of course not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No. There is nothing to be jealous of.” Castiel insists, but his voice is deeper than usual and his frown is severe. There is fire in his eyes that Dean has only seen when the angel is about to get his smite on, and Dean can’t help but tease Cas about it.

“You’re wearing your frowny face.”

“I don’t have a _frowny_ face,” the angel growls beside him.

“There’s no need to be jealous, you know. I’ve told you: I love you and I can’t see myself loving anyone else for the foreseeable future.”

The admission placates Cas somewhat, and he relaxes in the seat. “I love you too, Dean. And I am not jealous.”

“Good.” He smiles and reaches out to cover Castiel’s hand with his own. “That’s great.” However, he couldn’t help adding. “So, you wouldn’t mind having Carrie over for dinner one of these days, right?”

Castiel rumbles something unintelligible, and Dean is suddenly alone inside the car. He chuckles. _Make up sex is gonna be great._


End file.
